


When War Splits Us, Only Our Hearts Can Restore Us

by Spacetoy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoy/pseuds/Spacetoy
Summary: Balgruuf gives the axe back but doesn't expect that Ulfric will visit him before the battle especially in this fashion. As both sides eventually battle, will Ulfric and Balgruuf come out alive? What will take for these man and others to bond especially after one loses? I predict at least 3 more chapters, and as this fic has longer chapters anyway, that will be plenty. *First in line to update on my list.





	1. Giving the Axe Back..

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a personal gift to myself. Skyrim was a game I played and still play off and on. These two were always my favorites. I'm not looking for much praise but of course I shared in case someone likes this. Any comments or and criticism is appreciated. I'm taking a lot of time with this so it feels like a meditation or journey or something. I could have wrote this numerous ways. But so far this is what has come out. It is wordy; I am sorry lol. Chapter fourth on the way this June/ July 2019.

Balgruuf the Greater sat down on his bed with a sigh. It had been a long day. Reaching up, he untangled the ruby and gold circlet from his hair and put it on his bedside table. As he went to uncover his sheets, he heard something hit the large window of his chambers. Looking up towards the curtains, he waited a few seconds to hear it again yet nothing happened. He dismissed the sound and went to return to bed.

Suddenly there was another bang and this time it sounded like a rock had hit the glass.

Balgruuf grunted but got up.

Walking to the window, he uncovered the red curtains and looked out. But he couldn't see a thing.

And then, suddenly, a small stone flew right in his direction and he jerked his head back even though he knew the stone would hit the glass and fall.

"What is going on?" He said and his short temper was already getting the better of him as he stood back and went to put on his light peach robe.

Not wanting to make a fuss, he didn't call his guards as he went to open a side window.

Balgruuf pushed the window further open and breathed in the cold air. The night seemed to come into his room as a gust of wind swirled around him and he could hear the distant trees ruffling in the wind. The window overlooked the back of the grand castle, where was a courtyard and a large balcony. Whoever decided to disturb him knew exactly where his bedroom was and were he wouldn't be spotted by guards.

Balgruuf looked around, but the courtyard seemed empty. He did sent his guards to patrol the front of the castle, knowing that when the battle started, the Stormcloaks would attack his city streets first. 

Lost in thought, the Jarl almost jumped when he heard footsteps close by. He suddenly felt a little foolish standing in his night robe, but he stood his ground when he spotted a figure in shadows. The man revealed himself from behind a wall just right of the balcony. Balgruuf thought that he must have climbed somehow from the ground or had come in from another window. Either way, the man could not have come from the front of the castle where too many guards were watching.

The courtyard was dark, but he could see that the man was a tall, bulky fellow, with heavy foot steps. The Jarl only could assume now the man was lost or a bad assassin.

"You did not take my axe," the man in question said as he neared him and pointed a finger in his direction.

Balgruuf's heart felt like it had stopped. He took a heavy breath to calm himself before he realized that he instantly had recognized the deep yet slightly slurred voice of no other but Ulfric Stormcloak.

"What are you doing here?"

Balgruuf growled loudly, but to his surprise, Ulfric laughed and with no invitation he came forward so that his face was now illuminated by the fire coming from one of the castle's great lanterns. He stopped a few feet away from the window and took a swing from a wine bottle that he must have stored in his great fur cloak.

After a few drinks, the rebel Jarl looked up towards Balgruuf's window and it was unsettling to see his lips turn upwards for a second in his direction as he gave him a small smile. 

Ulfric never really smiled at him before, and especially not of late. After all, they were no longer friends. With that thought, Balgruuf narrowed his eyes.

Maybe Ulfric was mocking him and his troops were hiding somewhere below?

He looked around suspiciously but he didn't see anyone.

When he looked down, Ulfric was looking at him with determination now. The kind he seen before when they used to go into battle together. He seemed to be considering something and that was never a good sign from the young Jarl for he was up to something.

"Balgruuf," Ulfric said suddenly and his voice was strong as it echoed around the empty walls. 

"If you had accepted my axe, it would have been a worthy tale, shared together. It would say, --With their combined might, the two Great Jarls of Skyrim, true Lords of the land, true Nords of Skyrim, begin their struggle, but necessary war against the Empire. It would have..-"

But, then Ulfric coughed into his fur cloak and wiped his mouth against his sleeve, interrupting himself in the process.

Balgruuf stared at him with surprise. He suddenly noticed that the man's cloak was inside out. 

"Your drunk..," he said with some bewilderment but he already felt relieved. The battle had not yet begone. This was just Ulfric drinking way too early a victory he did not even win. Either the young Jarl was too confident or very dam foolish.

The Nord seemed to look suddenly sad, as if he could read his thoughts.

"I no doubt had never the means to persuade you, but you see what is happening to the Empire now. Balgruuf, look at our people!" Ulfric almost shouted.

Balgruuf looked around with some worry but he did not yet see his guards. 

"Shhh you fool, you will alert the entire guard." 

Ulfric frowned, narrowed his eyes and started to pace. 

"The Nords cannot worship Talos? The Nords are no longer the true keepers of our land? What keeps you? You are a Nord after all. I respected you, but to let this chance go? To not stand together as Nords, as one, at this time in history, is wrong. You must see that. You must see."

Ulfric stopped and crossed his hands as he looked up at him with some of his built up anger. And, Balgruuf observed that the man indeed had a natural talent for speeches though he was drunk. It was fortunate that he wasn't convinced because they had been here before. He knew him enough. Ulfric did not follow the rules and did not care for Skyrim; his interests were selfish. Balgruuf had to remind himself of the way Ulfric could easily gain supporters. His words, his determination, his strength, and that dam charm of his got others hooked like a fish and they went swiftly to fight for him. He felt mad that he was feeling something for the Nord, for drunk or not, he was here to see him still before the battle.

He waved his hand almost dismissively at his own thoughts and grunted in frustration,

"Ulfric, you know what is done, is done. My return of the axe was my final answer. We are not going through this again. Now, leave before my guards come and arrest you."

Ulfric put his hands up.

"I have come alone, with no army. You would not strike me down unfairly. I know you."

Balgruuf narrowed his eyes.

"But, you would strike an innocent man. Would you not?"

Ulfric frowned and his eyes looked angry, but his tone did not reveal his feelings.

"To think you would believe that. I fight with honor. Remember that."

Balgruuf huffed in disbelief and almost laughed, but he looked behind him to see if any of the guards overheard them. Turning around, he ran his hand against his face.

"You have to be this difficult, don't you?"

Ulfric studied his half empty bottle and smiled to himself.

"Perhaps after your beauty sleep, you will reconsider my offer?"

Balgruuf's eyes widdened at the persistence but he felt he made himself quite clear.

"No."

Ulfric took his bottle and raised it to Balgruuf as in a toast.

"As you wish you stubborn Nord," he said roughly and turned around on unsteady legs. He walked all the way to the balcony, but then he stopped when he looked down the railing. Minutes later, he returned.

Balgruuf really could tell the drink got to him.

"Would it be to much trouble, if I could use one of your secret doors? I don't know if I can get down at this moment." Ulfric touched his beard in thought and looked up as if to expect a sane answer from the other.

Balgruuf shook his head and ran his hand through his golden hair.

"This is ridiculous, even for you. I do not have any secret doors. But, through the kitchen, where my servents sleep, maybe you will be lucky. You do have a way of escaping under the nose of the enemy. Now, you must leave."

Balgruuf said and pointed to a door to his right as he heard a knock from his chamber door. He turned around to see one of his guards walking in.

"My Jarl, I heard a voice, are you in danger?"

Balgruuf didn't even look back as he closed the window.

"No, everything is fine. It must be the wolves."

The guard nodded.

"Those dam wolves. Alright. Yes, sir, good night."

Balgruuf nodded once in return and went to sit down on his bed. But, he did not go to sleep. The dam persistent bastard unsettled him. He was not even sure if Ulfric had left. It would be wise to alarm his guards now and sent an early warning to the troops. Yet, something told him this private visit to him, Ulfric never planned, and being drunk, he was rather harmless at least for now. The Jarl decided he wouldn't mention that he was here, but he would warn the Imperials of the possible location of man and his followers and to star preparing for battle. He got up and went to fetch some paper.

As he set to write, he thought of the axe and of the disagreeable man. The younger Jarl presented the axe from the hands of the mysterious Dragonborn. He received it with some surprise, but he knew Ulfric would try. He and Ulfric had argued back and forth on numerous occasions about what was best for Skyrim and the Nords. And the Dragonborn, he realized that day, was going to side with Ulfric. At least it seemed that the powerful figure was doing favors for the leader of the rebellion and that the presentation of the axe was a final sign that she was aiding the other man.

Balgruuf thought strongly that though Ulfric was wrong to challenge and kill the High King, his entire cause was not invalid. The Dragonborn, a worthy warrior, must have seen something in supporting the Stormcloaks. If it wasn't for his position, Balgruuf would indulge himself further on what he personally believed in. He too wanted Talos to be worshipped freely and he hated how the Empire had become dependent on the dam elves. Yet, despite that, his personal views were not enough. It was unwise for a Jarl of a hold as large and important as his own to go against the Empire. He would risk everything for what? For a disgruntled and power hungry Nord? What would following Ulfric really gain him? Better yet, what would he lose? He certainly would not be in a better position to protect Whiterun. He would be supporting another war.

Balgruuf sighted and finished his letter. He went to put on his circlet and his fur robe before he went out. The next day would start soon and he didn't even get any sleep.


	2. At The Battle of Whiterun Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and part one of the Whiterun battle. The Stormcloaks and the Emperials reach Whiterun with Ulfric and his best fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters join in. Also, a surprise couple seems to be forming without me planning it. That will develop more later. The Dragonborn is just here as a bridge between characters.

The sky was dark with smoke and the houses were burning. The Stormcloaks were in the heat of battle with the forces of the Imperials. Whiterun was in the middle of it.

It was once a beacon of hope and friendship to the Dragonborn. She stood now in the middle of the battle, just on the outskirts of the great castle, and thought of her time when this city was her home.

Balgruuf the Greater had been very hospitable, when she arrived a prisoner. He could have imprisoned her again. But, he didn't. She felt that her title, and strength in sword helped her further to keep the good Jarl in her debt and friendship. And, she lived for a time like everyone else.

It seemed like another life now. Jarl Balgruuf was a good man, but when she stopped reporting to him and went off into the unknown reaches of the realm to make deals with Daedric princes, it seemed foolish to trust her.

Not that he knew any of this. She did not feel the need to inform him for there were bigger things at hand then continuously repaying her kindness to one Jarl. This land she lived in was but the landscape upon which her fate would make her go beyond her mortal heart.

She approach Ulfric because they shared the same experience. A simple one. The experience of an upcoming death. The Imperials in that moment became her enemy not because of who they supported, but because they carelessly were about to snuff out her life. When she saw the dirt under her feet and the basket where her head was to roll, her life felt incredibly short and a joke. And she felt weak. She swore on that day that she would change.

When Ulfric left for Windhelm, she did not follow him. Ralof, a younger Stormcloak, educated her on the philosophy of the rebellion. Their ideas were simple enough but she was impressed by their determination. She found herself more frequently aiding their cause, as she dug her sword into the ancient lands of Skyrim. During this time, she realized that the only way to get the attention of beings who looked down upon them, was through drastic change. The Thalmor like the Dragons, like any powerful beings, listened only when their might was matched and when their plans were disturbed. Peace with them was a short comfort. It was like living outside a cave of a Dragon. She accepted that her sword would aid the rebels and they would kill the enemies in the cave.

Bringing her greatsword into her hands, she gripped it tightly and went into battle.

~~~••~~~

Ralof drove his axe into an Imperial before he looked up to see the Dragonborn. He waved, but the woman was too busy chopping off the head of an imperial to notice him near by. His gaze landed on her silver armor and heavy greatsword with admiration.

He had not seen the Dragon Slayer for months. It was only after Ulfric made her a big part of their cause, that Ralof had a chance to work with the woman again. He remembered how the Nord had looked a year ago. She was strong back then too, but her eyes were frightened and her hand on the blade almost unskilled. It took her months to train herself. But that was what made her so great. The Dragonborn relied on no one. Her skills she gained alone through battle.

While in the midst of battle, Ralof suddenly saw someone familiar. It was his childhood neighbor. He momentarily was stunned to see the traitor Nord. He observed him briefly. Hadvar was still the same, as he had remembered him. Light brown eyes and redish, brown hair, which reminding Ralof that there was no way, the Bird wasn't at least slightly related to an Imperial. His hair had only grown a little longer over time, and he had bruises on his face. The past was coming back to him strong however and he took out his axe.

Hadvar looked surprised for a second as he saw a man approaching him fast, but he braced himself by holding his shield in front of him.

"You!" Ralof yelled as he connected his axe with the other's shield.

Hadvar pushed his shield forward and the Stormcloak stumbled. As he did so, the Imperial went to slash at his face, but Ralof put his axe forward and shielded himself from the blow.

"Just try to take me down like you'd wished you had in Helgen!" Ralof growled and Hadvar recognized the man's voice instantly.

"Ralof of Riverwood, you're still alive?" Hadvar said and he sounded surprised. Ralof narrowed his eyes and tried to stab Hadvar in the side, but the man dodged the blow.

"This isn't some kind of reunion! Fight me," Ralof yelled and gritted his teeth.

Hadvar frowned and tried to stab Ralof with his sword, but the Stormcloak backed up, and charged forward with another yell.

Hadvar held his shield ready, but suddenly a great force took both men into the air and they flew a few feet before they hit a stone wall.

Ralof recovered first. He grunted feeling that the impact was going to give him a giant bruise.

"What in Talos...?" He said and looked towards the imperial who was still down next to him.

The Dragonborn came running to him, and she grabbed his hand to help him up. He looked back at her with surprise.

"Sorry. I'm still working on my shouts," she said almost embarrassed.

"Dragonborn?" Hadvar whispered behind him and Ralof looked back at the Imperial but his eyes closed and he was suddenly quiet against the wall.

"Is he?" Ralof asked slowly and he felt a little bit concerned, but he didn't know why. 

The Dragonborn went over to the tall man and touched his neck.

"It wasn't intended for him. He will live."

Ralof looked Hadvar up and down to try and access his injuries and sighted.

"I really wanted to fight this bastard."

The Dragonborn got up and her blue eyes studied him curiously.

"Your letting him live, again?"

Ralof looked at her red markings across her face and he felt embarrassed to be saying this to the warrior, but there was logic behind his kindness.

"I was not looking for a fight when we were escaping the dragon. Now, I just want to repay this milk-drinker for siding with our enemy and beat him up like a man not a prisoner. I want a good fight."

The Nord woman only nodded.

Ralof kneeled next to the man, studied him for a second, and then he slapped his face.

"Wake up."

Hadvar opened his eyes slowly and blinked. His tanned cheeks were red as he glared up at Ralof. He slowly moved to sit up, and the Stormcloak moved back to let him.

"Ralof," He grunted but his voice didn't hold any anger and his brown eyes were weary. He was hit hard for sure, Ralof thought, and looked at him for a moment longer before he turned towards the Dragonborn.

"They need us at the front lines," he said and stood up, leaving behind Hadvar and didn't look back. 

~~~••~~~

Ulfric's axe made quick work as he pushed his way forward. He and Galmar always made quite the team. When a group of Imperials came running at them, they both knew exactly who they would pick to fight first and ended up surrounding the Imperials as they made their way around them.

Ulfric also kept one eye on the young Dragonborn and his close Stormcloaks. He wasn't ready to bury everyone today. He assisted them as he could with Galmar at his side. The day had to end with victory.

His axe came in good time as he saw the Dragonborn getting surrounded from all sides by Imperials. He always made her aware that her biggest fault was her constant desire to fight alone.

"Die you Imperials," Ulfric yelled as he took out two man with one swing. They staggered backwards and were hit again by the Dragonborn, who finished them with her impressive swing of her greatsword. The double handed weapon looked to be of the Companion's making and Ulfric resisted the urge to smile a little, for the woman seemed to have made friends with almost too many people to count. He only hoped she would be true to her own word in supporting him. 

He reached the small courtyard first, where the shops were closed off, and six Imperials rushed at him.

He took a breath and shouted and three of them were swept off their feet into the air. He rushed at the other two as they momentarily got distracted by his voice.

The first imperial swung his sword at him and he blocked it and the force made the man tagger backwards. When the Imperial did, Ulfric used his voice to send him flying into a stone wall.

The second imperial came at him faster with his shield in front, and he connected his sword with Ulfric's axe. But, Ulfric pushed back with his own weapon and forced the man's hand to twist at an awkward angle. The Imperial started to lose his grip on the weapon and when he did, Ulfric pushed the man off balance with his heavier body and he lifted his axe to stab him.

The Imperial screamed and went to hold his shoulder, but minutes later he fell to the ground.

"For the Empire," a soldier yelled behind Ulfric and the Jarl turned to look at the Imperial moving fast towards him. He moved his head to dodge the blow, but the young Imperial's sword made a successful contact with his cheek. The Jarl growled and took his axe in front of him.

"You're not so tough," the Imperial soldier grunted and tried to swing at the Jarl again. But, Ulfric wasn't going to be surprised the second time. He blocked the blow and quickly adjusted his stance. Before the soldier had the chance to pull his sword back and swing at him again, Ulfric moved more into the man's space. He pushed the soldier with his axe and body against the man's own sheild. The man staggered back before he could use his weapon. Ulfric moved with him and took his foot out forward, tripping the younger man backwards. The Imperial fell with his shield still in his hands, but his sword dropped away. He looked up to see Ulfric over him.

"You fight well for an Imperial. Perhaps, your sword would aid you better if you do not hide under that shield," Ulfric said and grabbed the shield from his hands and threw it away.

The Imperial narrowed his eyes but was silent.

"Well, go find your sword unless you want me to chop your head off right here?" Ulfric grunted but he seemed amused now.

The Imperial man spit out blood and took out a dagger.

"I don't care for your mockery. Your the one who fights as a coward." He moved fast and tried to stab Ulfric in the belly, but the Jarl moved faster. With his one hand, he grabbed the man's wrist, while he still had his weapon and he twisted the dagger in the man's hand. Blood ran down from both of their hands and the dagger fell to the ground.

Galmar came behind him as Ulfric looked at the young Imperial, who was now holding his bleeding hand to his chest.

"Having fun?" He laughed loudly as he pushed back another Imperial heading for Ulfric.

The man got up, and when Ulfric did not attack him, he ran to look for his sword.

Ulfric looked at him retreating.

"Your going soft. I would have killed him. Or maybe you're still drunk? You did drink half my storage of wine for the winter."

The Jarl laughed and looked at him in amusement.

"You calling me a milk drinker?" Ulfric growled but he wasn't serious.

Galmar laughed and put his heavy weapon out to block another Imperial. He cut him across the belly, and the Imperial screamed and held his bloody stomach as Galmar pushed him to the ground.

"I find it hard to kill a young worthy fighter. He may still join us." Ulfric continued, not bothered by the screams as he stood there looking at Galmar stab the soldier in the chest.

Galmar wiped blood from his face and smiled sharply.

"As you recruit Stormcloaks from the field of the enemy, I am here doing all the work."

"A fair point my friend." Ulfric nodded.

****~×~****

The city burned behind them as Ulfric and his Stormcloaks stopped at the stairs of Dragonsreach.

Galmar looked around and found many of his warriors still alive. He smirked and yelled:

"This is it folks. We are here to make a stand against those who choose to side with the Imperials. They think their choice has gone unnoticed as they lick Thalmor boots. They hope we will perhaps spare them. But, we don't spare traitors."

Galmar almost laughed but stopped himself as he looked at Ulfric. The younger man looked almost concerned as he stared at the large doors of Dragonsreach.

Moments later, Ulfric turned to look at him and he put his hand up and Galmar went silent.

"Fearless Stormcloaks. We have come so very far. Let us fight, with our passions high, like true Nords; let us see this day through or die well in battle. Balgruuf and his men will not surrender easily. I will handle Balgruuf myself, while Galmar makes way for us. Dragonborn, make sure the Housecarl, and the rest of the court surrenders, but harm them not unless they resist you with force. Stormcloaks, make sure you find your Imperial and let them have it. Talos be with you and guide you through battle. What this day brings, only the gods know, but we are man of true blood, of Nord blood, and we will see this day through or die fighting."

The Stormcloaks cheered.

Dragonborn nodded and took out her sword; she and Galmar went out ahead yelling out battle cries. Following behind them was Ralof and the rest of the Stormcloaks.

Ulfric tightened his hands on his axe. The weapon felt heavy, and droplets of blood stained the steel. Sweat formed on his brow as he stepped behind his party of warriors. He gave himself some space, for his main task was Balgruuf. He would have found it much easier if he did not know the man. But, it wasn't so. Balgruuf used to be his friend, long ago, when they were but children. The Great War split them apart and his Civil War made the other man hate him. He never found his way back to him. He was a good Jarl, and before this day, a true Nord who he hoped would join him. But it wasn't so. He did hope the man would honor him in battle. It was time.


	3. At The Battle for Whiterun Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balgruuf prepares for battle with his men and then meets Ulfric in battle.

The fine steel plate armor felt heavy on Balgruuf's shoulders for the first time in a long time. He was but a boy when his father first gave him a fine steel sword. He remembered the moment well. He was over joyed like any boy would for being one step closer to becoming a warrior.

That time had passed. Childish dreams became reality. He had been in many battle since then and admitted to himself that a warrior had many burdens. Over time, even the deaths of his enemies troubled him and returning to the field was becoming more and more a burden. So, he left to concentrate on his political career. But time and again, the battlefield had called him back. Men and women around him admired his stubbornness and his ability to fight hard like the rest of them. And they needed him to fight again and so he continued.

But the approaching battle felt heavier on him. Ulfric's victories came in from the front. The uprising had already claimed the lives of many men and women. He was not as motivated to fight when he knew he was resisting some of his own people now. He battled with his indecision for months and not finding his own solution to the troubles they all faced made it all the worse, especially when there was the question of whether or not he was doing the right thing.

The real trouble was of course Ulfric Stormcloak. Some imperial scholars called him, after his father, "The Bear of Markarth". To him, Ulfric had simply been called a friend. Balgruuf could not yet decide if he was his enemy, especially after last night's odd encounter with him. He did know that the rebel Nord's choices were influential. Balgruuf was not losing because he wasn't picking a side quickly enough, he was losing because Ulfric had picked his side and carried with him notable and worthy men that he knew personally. He had no doubt, secretly, that many more Nords would join the man if he won the war.

Balgruuf's Housecarl, Irileth, handed him his sword as he was still in deep thought, and only her serious deep tone made him look up at her.

"My Jarl, it is time. Ulfric and the Stormcloaks have been spotted near the city walls. Our men and women will keep them busy, but I suspect they will not take long to get through."

Balgruuf nodded.

"Let us not be late then," he said and gazed at the window where large, dark, clouds gathered in the sky.

She studied him.

"My Jarl, with all due respect, I wish you would not go. I can take on the Stormcloaks with the rest of our people and the Imperials will have our backs as they promised."

Balgruuf frowned but knew his Housecarl meant well. They have fought together before he was a Jarl and they respected each other.

"I appreciate your concern, but I wouldn't be a good Jarl if I didn't protect my own city. If a battle they want, they will get. "

Irileth's eyes hardened with determination.

"Let's go."

The dark elf checked the hallway and nodded for the Jarl to follow.

As they went down the hall, a few Whiterun guards met them and Balgruuf looked at one in particular.

"Go find my children and tell them it is time. They know where to go," he said and the guard nodded quickly before turning away in another direction.

They walked into a large room, and more guards were already assembling for battle.

There were many soldiers in the room. Some would go into the courtyard outside to assist the other soldiers and some would fight in the castle. Balgruuf however felt that the battle would take them outdoors and he prepared himself for that possibility by wearing his full armor.

He walked up to join a group of imperials, who had gathered by a table. To his surprise they were already discussing tactics, but when they saw that he had approached them, they looked up and bowed lightly in recognition.

One of the Imperials cleared his throat. Balgruuf looked at him and noticed that he was an officer with silver armor.

"Jarl Balgruuf, the word on Ulfric Stormcloak and the Dragonborn is that they have reached past the walls and are in the city. We are ready to send the rest of our soldiers."

"Good. My guards need the support in the city," Balgruuf said and was about to move away, when the officer spoke again.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I ask that you let me deliver the traitor and murder of the high king to justice. Give me the chance, and we will capture him before he can make it to Dragonsreach on foot."

Balgruuf looked into the stern eyes of the officer and he slowly approached the man from the other side of the table. He leaned his hands on the table as he maintained eye contact but then his eyes wondered in thought. The imperial was right about one thing. It would be easier on them all and lessen the bloodshed if Ulfric was taken out from the battle. But, after a few minutes of thinking it through, he looked up at the Imperial and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I admire your courage and devotion to the protection of Whiterun, yet when Ulfric arrives, I intend to fight him my self."

The officer stared at him for a good minute, but there was nothing written on his young face. He was a good politician. Bulgruuf observed. He nodded respectfully and changed the subject to the battle ahead.

~~~••~~~

Galmar pushed the large and heavy doors of Dragonsreach open and prepared himself for an immediate assault.

The Whiterun guards were on him before he could bearley block. He clashed his weapon against a Whiterun guard.

More imperial soldiers came in towards him and Galmar yelled loudly signaling his men to pile in from the doors.

Within minutes, the clash of metal could be heard against metal and the men and women were fighting with numerous weapons. They were cursing, yelling and grunting as they fell to the floor or bled in the corners of the great hall. Some had arrows stuck to their sides as they remained fighting, while others where kneeling by the walls.

The Dragonborn pushed her silver hair back as she scanned the room. She observed that Balgruuf's family and the court wizard were not present. This left the Housecarl, Irileth, to handle.

She spotted Irileth walking in from the side door near the throne.

Balgruuf walked in after Irileth and his guards. He dismissed them with a nod so that they could assume positions in the fight. Since his face was covered by his helmet, the Jarl was not yet recognized.

"I see the Dragonborn. Let me handle her, Balgruuf," the dark elf said and dropped the honor titles from his name. They were both warriors now and Balgruuf approved.

"Go," he said loudly.

As she left his side, Balgruuf scanned the warriors around the great hall, but he could not find the rebel Nord. He begain to wonder if Ulfric had really joined his own battle. He was known to sit on his throne these days and bark orders. 

Before he could think where to look for the Nord, he heard the hinges of the great door move and he turned his eyes in the direction of the light as it came in from the opening.

The light beamed down from the windows above, and he instantly recognized the characteristic blue fur cloak and blond hair that shined in the light, as the Nord came in. 

He had a sudden peculiar feeling of anticipating an old friend, but the Jarl willed himself to replace it with adrenaline and an eagerness to fight. He made himself move quickly in the direction of the other Nord. It was time to deal with his worries and anger the Nord way.

\---****---

Ulfric walk in with his head held high, and quickly gripped his steel axe tightly as he was attacked by a guard.

He clashed weapons with the soldier and avoided his blow before cutting the man with his second swing.

As the man screamed, he felt someone behind him and he quickly blocked a Nord Steel Greatsword coming to cut him down.

The force of the attacker's weapon was deadly, but Ulfric did not move back as he continued to keep his stance against the sword.

He looked up, as the warrior was slightly taller than him and to his surprise he was faced with a knight clad in full steel plate armor.

Raising an eyebrow, Ulfric tried to make eye contact with the knight, but the helmit obscured the man's eyes. He grunted in frustration and attacked him, but the other easily blocked him again with his sword.

Ulfric's mouth turned upwards slightly at the challenge and he switched his hands and gripped the axe with his left. He came forward fast and in the last moment, switched his hand again and hit the knight with a strong hit near his shoulder blades. 

The knight was forced to step back a few paces and the heavy armor made the man loose his balance so he put his hand out to steady himself against a column.

Ulfric smirked but his breath was already heavy. He had been fighting since early morning. But he didn't have enough time to think, because the knight readjusted his stance and ran towards him, swinging his weapon forward and he had to block it with his axe again and step back.

There weapons clashed together and Ulfric felt his left foot slide against the floor. The knight was strong, possibly as strong as he was, Ulfric thought as he grunted and pushed back.

"I only know a few man who can challenge me and wear full armor while at it", Ulfric said and there was some admiration behind his voice as the warrior took another swing towards him with his greatsword.

The metal rang in Ulfric's ears as he blocked the hit.

"Should I be impressed?," the warrior grunted and Ulfric's eyes widened for the Nord accent was too familiar for him not to recognize that rough voice.

"Balgruuf?" 

But the knight was silent as Ulfric intercepted his sword and brought his axe forward against the weapon, so that the other had to let his elbow bend to relief the pressure. 

Balgruuf was forced to move backwards until he hit the wall and his right hand was stuck against Ulfric's body. 

The younger jarl sniffed the air suddenly and brought his face towards the steel helmit.

"It is you," Ulfric grunted low.

Balgruuf sneered and managed to release his left hand and grab Ulfric's face roughly with his gloved one. The movement was risky because their weapons were against each other, but he didn't really care.

He tightened his hold on Ulfric's dirty hair and forced his face against his own helmit. To his surprise, Ulfric smirked and his dark blue eyes shined slightly.

"You think your armor will protect you from me?"

Ulfric whispered roughly and Balgruuf felt the hot breath trickle down the opening of his armor. 

Narrowing his eyes, he yanked the man's hair even tighter before letting go and he saw how Ulfric's eyes widened slightly before he raised his arm quickly and punched him.

Grunting loudly, Ulfric staggered backwards from the force of the impact. 

"That's for coming to Whiterun," Balgruuf sneered and pushed the other away some more as he moved forward from the wall.

Ulfric blinked a couple of times and his gaze faultered, as he staggered backwards. He looked like he was in pain, as he put his hand tightly against his face. But, after a minute, he spit out blood and adjusted his stance.

"So the man speaks best with his fists," he grunted and licked the inside of his lips, but his eyes went cold. 

The jarl answered him by swinging his sword forward, trying to hit his torso.

Ulfric recovered fast by quickly blocking the blade with his axe and he pushed hard before responding with his own swing.

"Thanks to you, Whiterun will suffer greatly," Balgruuf growled back and blocked Ulfric's hit.

"For Talos it is worth it," the Nord rebel responded passionately and tried to surprise the other jarl with a swing towards his legs.

"This is not about Talos," Balgruuf sneered as the mention of his God made him angrier and the sudden change of subject made him lose concentration.

Seeing the axe coming towards him, Balgruuf stepped sideways, bringing his arm out to steady his balance against a wall.

Looking up quickly, he saw Ulfric approaching, but instead of attacking him, the man was wiping his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. 

The blood slowly trickled down his blond mustache and on to his chin.

Balgruuf blinked. He suddenly remembered once, a long time ago, when he was but 20 years of age and the other merely 16, when he helped Ulfric up from the ground and stopped his nose bleed in the middle of a battlefield. 

Ulfric smeared the blood on his face now as he tried to wipe himself clean and Balgruuf didn't miss how his axe slightly lowered.

He realized this was the opportunity to strike him, but the memory held him still.

"Balgruuf, I know you", Ulfric said roughly but with feeling as he gazed at him with his inquisitive gray blue eyes.

Balgruuf stared at him.

"You may be a Nord who has lost his ways, but I know you still worship Talos,"

Urlfric said and he didn't hide his approval in his voice. 

Through the helmet, Balgruuf huffed and stood up straight, lowering his weapon slightly.

Ulfric, not missing his opportunity to talk to the Jarl, stepped closer.

"A statue of Talos has been spotted in the deep mountains of Winterhold. It would be a risk. A great risk for many and a foolish risk for some. We know that for us, this act is beyond risk. For us, Nords, this is a sign of great worship. For Talos, a wealthy jarl would honor his god and I know it was you, who did so."

Balgruuf sighted but as Ulfric approached, his hand tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Talos was never our enemy," he said slowly. 

Ulfric nodded and dared to approach him even closer so that they were at arms length.

Balgruuf watched him carefully and raised the tip of his mighty sword towards his chin. 

The blood pooled under his mustache and dripped down his face.

Balgruuf, not taking his sword away from the man's face, sighted and brought out a handkerchief with his left hand, throwing it towards the man.

The younger jarl looked at the fabric landing on the floor, but he only glanced at it briefly, not risking taking his eyes away from the other.

"Your dripping blood all over my floors,"

Bulgruuf said impatiently.

Ulfric licked his lips and stared at Balgruuf before his mouth twitched and he smiled thinly.

"We are at war Balgruuf and you had just hit me with a steel fist. Seeing that my nose is not broken, you were merciful."

Balgruuf's eyes widened at his smile, but he didn't take Ulfric's bait at a friendly conversation.

"Well, pick it up," he said flatly.

Ulfric slowly did as he was told and brought the fabric to his bleeding face; then he slowly smiled, almost charmingly, as he put the fabric in his pocket. Balgruuf wondered how he kept his teeth so white and was he too civil to deserve that smile on his ex-friend's face. But then, a thought came to him and he lowered his sword.

"As Nords should, let us have the opportunity to fight outdoors," Bulgruuf said and gazed at a side hallway where they were now near. There was a door in that room which he knew would lead them towards a clearing. 

Ulfric stared at him for a minute but only nodded and was already walking away.

Before Bulgruuf could go after him however, he heard a guard's voice and he turned around.

"My jarl, where are you going?'

Balgruuf grunted but cleared his throat and looked in his direction.

"Leave it to me, and tell Irileth not to follow me. Get this hall secure. Without Ulfric, it will be easier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been struggling on this chapter a bit. Wrote two versions of the fight but now I have added the best parts together.


End file.
